


Threshold

by disarm_d



Series: Draft Class 2015 [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crying, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Under-negotiated Kink, and then some negotiating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarm_d/pseuds/disarm_d
Summary: Dylan and Mitch try to settle an argument about who gives the better hand job using Connor's dick.





	Threshold

**Author's Note:**

> If you are a kind, not-hockey following friend who still wants to read this, I feel like the main things to know about [Dylan](http://disarmd.tumblr.com/tagged/dylan+strome), [Connor](http://disarmd.tumblr.com/tagged/connor+mcdavid), and [Mitch](http://disarmd.tumblr.com/tagged/mitch-marner) is that they're very faily but also very soft. 
> 
> Thank you to my most, most precious [threeturn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/threeturn) who is the best friend anyone could ask for, even when that person rudely strays to hockey fandom.

Dylan and Mitch were having an argument about who gave better handjobs. Mitch had this dumb idea about twisting his hand around, which Dylan didn’t actually think Mitch even believed himself, because he’d gotten a lot of Mitch’s handjobs and Mitch had never done anything as stupid as what he was doing now, but unfortunately he had already committed to it. 

They were fighting it out over Connor’s dick, trading back and forth, asking him if this felt better or if that felt better. Dylan tried this move with the edge of his thumbnail that wasn’t even a part of his jerking off repertoire, but things had escalated and he was just trying things out now. Connor was the only one of all three of them with a cut dick, so it was always a little bit of a mystery as to what was going to feel good for him. 

“My turn,” Mitch said, knocking Dylan’s hand away. They’d been going at it for so long that the lube had dried out three different times and they’d had to add more. Dylan’s hand felt gummy. If he didn’t keep getting breaks while Mitch took his turn, his wrist would have been really sore. 

Connor’s balls were insanely tight, like _so_ high up. Dylan stroked up his thigh with the back of his hand, which was mostly clean of lube, and realized that Connor was shaking. Dylan looked up for the first time in what he was now realizing had been a really long time.

Connor was crying. He was completely silent, which is why neither of them had noticed. Like tears were just trickling right out of his eyeballs. Nothing was happening with his breathing, or anything else in his body, except that he had begun to shake. 

“Mitch,” Dylan said loudly, slamming a sharp elbow into Mitch’s side. 

“You had your turn,” Mitch bitched, but he looked up at Connor when Dylan made wide, pointed eyes. 

“Whoops,” Mitch said, letting go of Connor’s cock. “How’re you doing there, buddy?”

Connor nodded. He didn’t say anything, like whatever was letting him cry so silently was also keeping him quiet now. 

Mitch gave Dylan a look, like, _Well, I tried_ , so Dylan paused to flick him in the forehead before he crawled up the bed to lie down beside Connor. 

“Davo,” Dylan said, and then rubbed the tips of their noses together. 

Connor blinked, and his cheeks got a bit wetter. He didn’t look upset at all. If Dylan couldn’t see that his eyes were leaking, he would have just assumed Connor was sweating. 

He kissed Connor, who kissed back, but kind of just by opening his mouth really sweetly and occasionally sucking on Dylan’s tongue. His mouth was soft in a way that made Dylan want to stick his dick into it, but it was Not The Time and Dylan’s dick just needed to Be Appropriate. 

Dylan jerked out of the kiss when Connor suddenly froze. It took him a moment to realize that Connor’s reaction was because Mitch had grabbed his cock again. 

“Dude,” Dylan said. 

“His dick was like twitching while you were kissing him,” Mitch said, and then mimicked, “ _dude_. I’m helping.”

Dylan looked down at Connor, whose eyes were closed and mouth was open. 

“Fine,” Dylan said. “But move.”

“I was here first,” Mitch said. 

Dylan crawled down the bed to settle beside Mitch again, slapping at his forearm until he moved his elbow to an angle that let Dylan get his hand in there as well. 

“He likes it if you --”

“I fucking know.”

“Hold his balls.”

“I _am_. Don’t do that fucking twisting thing,” Dylan said. 

“I _know_ , god.”

Connor’s dick was so hard that Mitch had to jerk him off kind of differently from how they usually did it -- like not even that he was doing any of his dumb, invented moves, which Dylan would have called him out for immediately. It seemed like it was difficult for Mitch to keep a grip on Connor’s cock. Like Connor had gotten hard enough to pound right through Mitch’s hand. That was one of those thoughts that would sound fucking stupid if he tried to say it out loud, but in the moment it was hot as fuck. Dylan wanted to know what Connor’s cock would feel like in his mouth right now, but obviously they had been teasing him for too long already, plus they’d used a million handfuls of lube, and he probably wouldn’t actually taste that good. 

So Dylan kept his mouth to himself, held the base of Connor’s dick as steady as he could with one hand, cupped his balls with the other, and watched as Mitch jerked Connor off. It felt like they were doing a lot more than just a handjob. Like maybe Dylan’s dick was just as hard as Connor’s was right now, like he could pound through Mitch’s hand too, or his mouth. Or Connor’s mouth, which had been so fucking soft and open when Dylan had kissed him. 

And then Connor came for three and a half years. Like, he just did _not_ stop coming. Dylan had never seen that much come in his life, and he was regularly having the kind of sex that involved three dudes with penises coming all over each other. 

“Dude,” Mitch said, approvingly. 

He kept moving his hand until it was too much and Connor’s whole body thrashed. He let go after that. Dylan’s brain was like, _Don’t stop_ , and then he had to be like, _What the fuck?_ but who knew where thoughts came from when you were having sex. You kind of just had to go with it. 

So he went with it. He leaned down and licked the head of Connor’s cock with just the tip of his tongue. When he wrapped his lips and sucked, he got a little mouthful of come like _somehow_ there was still more, even though that seemed impossible given how much Connor had already come. 

Connor made a sound for the first time in forever. The sound was like a scream, basically. Dylan pushed his mouth further down Connor’s cock so he wasn’t giving so much attention to the sensitive head, and there, yeah, it tasted like lube, but whatever. He pulled up, sucked at the head again, not that hard even, but Connor cried out again.

Dylan didn’t know if he was supposed to like say sorry or something, but when he moved up to lie face to face with Connor, while Mitch staggered off the bed to get a cloth from the bathroom, Connor just cracked one of his eyes open and made movements with his mouth like he wanted to get kissed. 

He could probably taste his own come on Dylan’s tongue. His mouth still felt like something that Dylan really wanted on his dick. Dylan tried to keep the kiss nice and sweet even in the face of overwhelming adversity. 

Mitch came back with the towel and they both tried to clean Connor off, even though there was only one towel, so the two sets of hands really just slowed them down. Dylan tried to take the towel for himself after they were done with Connor. 

“Can I just--” he said, when Mitch didn’t hand it over.

“What?” Mitch asked. 

“I need to jerk off too, fucker.”

“Jerk off on Connor,” Mitch said. 

Dylan hesitated for what was obviously too long. “We just cleaned him up,” he finally said. 

He looked at Connor. 

“It’s fine,” Connor said. “You did a terrible job wiping me off. I definitely need a shower.”

“Me too?” Mitch said. 

“Yeah,” Connor said. 

They both tried to straddle him, which didn’t work, but eventually they settled with Dylan over one of Connor’s thighs and Mitch kneeling at his side. Connor kept wiggling around, like he was still feeling some aftershocks, so Dylan stroked his thigh with his free hand. Mitch seemed to get the same idea, rubbing his other hand over Connor’s cheek. 

They got into this weird loop again where it felt like they were doing a fuck more than just two guys jerking themselves off, and then Mitch was biting at Dylan’s throat and Connor’s hand was on Dylan’s ass. Dylan realized he was twisting at Connor’s nipple, which he hadn’t even decided to do, but there it was, and Connor was making a noise again, and fuck, Dylan was coming so hard that his arm gave out. He rode out his orgasm all hunched in on himself, fucking his own hand, feeling surrounded, even though he couldn’t really tell at that point who was touching him where. 

When they finally managed to pull themselves apart, it wasn’t too clear who was responsible for what, but Connor was covered in come, and hard again -- or maybe still hard, but now he was hard like he was ready to go again. Mitch looked like he had been hit in the face by someone who had red food dye on their hands. Dylan couldn’t really imagine what he looked like himself, but it seemed like the time to suck Connor off for real, so he went down to do that. 

It seemed like Connor was on the edge of coming again for a long time, like he went from zero to ninety-nine and then stalled out before he could reach one hundred. 

Dylan kept working him with his hand, lifted his head, and told Mitch, “Pinch his nipples.”

Which Mitch did, but like a fucker he also had to one-up Dylan, so he also dropped his head and used his teeth on the nearest of Connor’s nipples, and then it was all Dylan could do to get his mouth back down around Connor’s cock in time to swallow his come. 

They all had to shower after that, and when they were finally clean and settled into bed again, Mitch said, “So, Connor’s into edging.” 

“Like with the taking-a-long-time?” Dylan asked. “How do you know it was called that?” 

“How do you not know?” Mitch replied.

They both looked over at Connor.

“I knew,” Connor said. He gave Dylan an apologetic shrug while Mitch slapped Dylan in the arm. 

“Baby, if you find good porn, you’re supposed to share it,” Dylan said. “We’ve talked about this.”

“Oh, cut it out,” Connor said. 

“Do you still only watch porn with girls on those vibrator machines, you fucking non?” Mitch asked.

“No,” Dylan said. He watched all different kinds of porn because he was a normal curious person. And then he ended his session by watching videos of girls riding whatever those big vibrator things were called, because it seemed like they were coming for real, and that was fucking hot. 

Mitch smirked. It was basically the default way his mouth smiled, and smiling seemed to be the default expression on his face, so it was a smirk that Dylan was very familiar with. 

Dylan rolled his eyes. “ _Anyway_ , we already said we weren’t going to try things we saw in porn any more.”

Connor had been the one who had said that after the time they’d tried to stuff both Connor and Mitch’s cocks into Dylan’s ass. Objectively, Dylan had had the worst go of it, but somehow Connor had been the one most upset. 

“I still think that would have worked if we’d used more lube.”

“Lube,” Dylan said, “was not the problem.” 

His ass had already been full of Connor’s dick, and when Mitch tried to get his in there too, there really wasn’t anywhere for it to go, so it was sort of like he was trying to fuck Dylan’s tailbone except more painful.

“We’re not having this conversation again,” Connor said. 

“The point--”

“Marns,” Connor interrupted. 

“No, the _point_ ,” Mitch said, “is that we weren’t going to try to do stuff that no one was really that interested in just _because_ we saw it on porn. If people want to do things and there also happens to be porn about it, it’s not like we have to automatically take it off the table.”

“What do you want to try?” Dylan asked. His voice sounded suspicious, but, like, that was justified. 

“I don’t know, the thing where we teased Connor until he started to cry was kind of cool,” Mitch said. 

Dylan had heard somewhere that when humans saw other humans, they automatically looked at their faces, then at their crotches. Like all humans did that, it was just a normal thing. So he obviously was just being an average human person when he looked down at Connor’s crotch. He was getting hard again. Dylan dragged his gaze up to Connor’s face. He looked… caught. But also like he wasn’t trying to hide. 

“Fine,” Dylan said. “But we are _not_ counting it as one of your ideas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over [here on tumblr](http://disarmd.tumblr.com).


End file.
